1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chain counting devices and more specifically it relates to a chain measuring system which allows quick and simple calculation of the number of links in various types of chains such as roller chain, saw chain or link chain.
A particular problem in replacing a chain is making an accurate determination of the number of links within the chain. It is necessary to know exactly how many links which the chain to be replaced has in order to insure a proper fit of the chain. Usually, an individual has to manually count each link of the chain to be replaced. This method of counting the links is time consuming and is not guaranteed to be accurate because of human error.
Another method of calculating the number of links within the chain is to measure the overall length of the chain and divide the total length by the length of a link. This method usually does not provide an accurate count because the chain to be replaced will be longer than a new chain with the same number of links because of elongation and wearing of the links.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various types of chain counting devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,223 to Summers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,420 to Walden; U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,781 to Blake; U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,390 to Craig; U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,485 to Phillips; U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,463 to Schorr; U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,320 to Currie; U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,005 to Moe; U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,427 to Krogh; U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,603 to Claps all are illustrative of such prior art.
Summers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,223) discloses a universal chain link counting apparatus for mechanically counting the links of chain. Summers teaches the utilization of a frame rotatably supporting a plurality of sprockets within, a plurality of pegs mounted on each of the sprockets, and a counting mechanism in engagement with the pegs.
Walden (U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,420) discloses an apparatus for measuring the link characteristics of chains, including the total number of links. Walden teaches a semicircular holder having a recess and a plurality of sight holes, an elongated scale extending from the holder, and a semicircular shoe slidably mounted on the elongated scale.
Blake (U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,781) discloses an apparatus for measuring the elongation of chains due to joint wear. Blake teaches a first and second tube, a compression spring which forces the tubes apart, and a cylindrical indicator means for measuring the longitudinal travel of the second tube in relation to the first.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing quick and simple calculation of the number of links in various types of chains such as roller chain, saw chain or link chain. The prior art inventions have many moving parts which are susceptible to wear and tear. The moving components are also prone to becoming contaminated by debris because of the relatively dirty environment the inventions are utilized in. Further, the prior art inventions are expensive to construct and maintain.
In these respects, the chain measuring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing quick and simple calculation of the number of links in various types of chains such as roller chain, saw chain or link chain.